


Your Lightly Swaying Hair, in a Gentle Dance with Flowers

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Flashbacks, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Joui War, Light Angst, Long Hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose, post-joui war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: He still wanted to keep feeling the way Katsura's hair flowed over his skin and captivated his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from Miku song "Yamato Nadeshiko" (no, I'm not implying that Katsura is one. Gintama would be _much_ scarier if he was.)

Back then, Gintoki once said that long hair on men was nothing more than a hindrance, to which Takasugi gladly gave him a swift punch to the face. Seeing as Katsura slew hundreds of Amanto while keeping his hair just fine, it was obvious that Gintoki said so out of jealousy over his natural perm. Yet, he was hardly the only one suggesting Katsura's hair be cut short. Many people mistook him for a woman on more than one occasion, after which immediately following up with advice that short hair would spare him the awkwardness ("In my humble opinion, wouldn't looking at his _face_ before concluding what gender he is be a much better option?" Takasugi eventually snapped once). It was something Takasugi could never wrap his head around. What did the world have against Katsura's long hair? He was still very much a _man_ , no more, no less than Takasugi, Gintoki or any other Joui soldier.

Takasugi was one of the few people who saw the beauty in Katsura's luscious tresses. They made him  _handsome_ in a way Takasugi was not; elegant to Takasugi's flamboyant, neat to Takasugi's disheveled, gentle to Takasugi's harsh, something that at times couldn't help but get Takasugi as jealous as Gintoki was. Even now, as Takasugi's left eye was permanently sealed in darkness and Katsura informing him at every chance that he had cut off all ties with him, he still wanted to keep feeling the way Katsura's hair flowed over his skin and captivated his heart. Amidst his arousal, its seemingly refreshing feel against his face and between his fingers, strangely, only set the raging flames of his desire burning even higher. Smooth as silk, dark like a starless midnight, cool as a running stream in an autumn forest, with a subtle scent of cherry blossoms woven throughout the strands; an image immediately flashed across Takasugi's mind, one of a man reading a book by an open _shoji_ door under full-bloom _sakura_ trees as a spring breeze carrying the flowers' scent played with his gray locks… Oh, why was he thinking of _him_ now? He growled, giving Katsura's hair a sudden and harsh pull that resulted in a sharp cry, pounding him all the harder until orgasm crashed against him in violent waves.

Was it all a dream? Takasugi wasn't sure, as Katsura had disappeared the moment he recovered from his climax. If it were a dream, it was a lovely one, and if it were real, he wouldn't hesitate if he could entangle himself in his friend's perfect hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> On an unrelated note: my gender-bent name for Shouyou is 松子; whether it's read "Shouji" or "Matsuko" (heck, "Shouko" even) is up to your interpretation.


End file.
